Weihnachtserlebnis
by Feuchen
Summary: Kenma und Hinata machen einen kleinen Weihnachtsmarktausflug. [Kenma/Hinata]


Weihnachtserlebnis

 _Fandom: Haikyuu!_

 _Genre: Fluff, Boys Love_

 _Pairing: Kenma x Hinata_

~One-Shot~

Sich gegen die Wand neben dem großen Einkaufszentrum lehnend, spielte Kenma ein wenig an seinem Spiel weiter, während er auf seinen Freund wartete. Die bunten Lichter, die überall von der Weihnachtsdekoration leuchteten, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Er war sowieso nur hier, weil Shouyo ihn dazu überredet hatte, mit ihm was zu unternehmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte sein Freund dieses ganze Weihnachtszeug nämlich. Seufzend verdrehte Kenma die Augen. Er würde diesem ganzen Kram nie etwas abgewinnen können.

„Hey Kenma-kun", kam eine freudige und aufgeregte Stimme an seine Ohren und kurz darauf erkannte er einen unverwechselbaren, orangenen Haarschopf vor ihm auftauchen, womit er auch sogleich den anderen Volleyballspieler am Hals hängen hatte, da dieser ihn mal wieder zu stürmisch umarmt hatte.

„Shouyo ...", murmelte Kenma, sein Spiel einsteckend und den anderen nach einer kurzen Umarmung ein Stück von sich schiebend.

„Ich freue mich so mit dir etwas zu unternehmen!", strahlte Hinata ihn immer noch so quicklebendig an und griff Kenma einfach an der Hand, um ihn mitzuziehen.

„Shouyo, dass ist ...", fing Kenma an, etwas zu sagen, stoppte sich aber selbst, als er merkte, dass Hinata ihm sowieso nicht mehr zuhörte, da seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit den ganzen Läden und Ständen in dem Einkaufszentrum galt, die natürlich alle – für Kenmas Geschmack – viel zu stark geschmückt waren. Allerdings machte es alles etwas erträglicher, wenn er sah, wie sehr sich sein Freund darüber freute hier mit ihm durchzugehen. Dennoch fragte er sich, ob sein Freund merkte, dass sie so ein seltsames Bild abgaben, so wie sie Händchenhaltend durch die Gänge liefen.

Es störte ihn zwar absolut nicht, aber dennoch musste es für andere schon eher befremdlich wirken. Vermutlich merkte sein Freund dies aber überhaupt nicht oder nahm es bei seiner kleinen Naivität gar nicht als das war. Aber irgendwie mochte Kenma auch genau das an ihm so sehr.

Somit liefen sie noch eine Weile so durch die Gegend und erst, als sie in einem Café eine Pause machten, merkte Kenma, wie lange sie eigentlich schon unterwegs waren und das sie bereits an die drei bis vier Stunden in dem Einkaufszentrum umher gelaufen waren. Jetzt, wo sie saßen, bemerkte er auch, dass diese Lauferei sich deutlich bei ihm bemerkbar machte. Da nützte es auch nichts, dass er Sport machte. Es war eben doch ein Unterschied, wenn man sich durch überfüllte Gänge schlängelte und schob. Außerdem war er es nicht gewohnt, so lange zu laufen.

„Kenma-kun? Schenkst du mir eigentlich etwas zu Weihnachten?", guckte Hinata ihn mit strahlenden Augen und einem breiten Lächeln an.

„Wer weiß?", entgegnete Kenma mit einem kleinen Lächeln und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, um seinen Freund zu mustern, wie dieser einen irgendwie bettelnden Blick aufsetzte, was ihn gleich noch niedlicher machte.

„Du magst mich doch, oder, Kenma-kun?", fragte Hinata nun nach, während sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des anderen Volleyballspieler breit machte, was Kenma dazu brachte, ihn nur noch niedlicher zu finden.

„Ja, Shouyo", sagte Kenma ruhig zur Antwort und lächelte ihn einfach nur an.

„Sehr?", schaute Hinata ihn immer noch mit roten Wangen an, als wenn es ihm gerade höchst peinlich war, was er fragte.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Kenma nach und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Na ja ...", fing Hinata an, bevor er aufsprang und Kenma von dem Stuhl hochzog, um ihn wieder durch die Gänge zu ziehen.

Blinzelnd starrte Kenma ihn an, versuchte zu begreifen, was hier gerade vor sich ging, während er hinter seinem Freund her stolperte. Erst vor den ganzen, bunten Ständen blieb Hinata stehen und drehte sich zu Kenma um.

„Was soll das, Shouyo?", fragte Kenma erstaunt nach, als er plötzlich und unerwartet spürte, wie Hinata ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Einen Moment blinzelte er noch, legte seine Arme um den Körper des anderen, während er den Kuss einfach nur erwiderte. Er konnte in diesem Moment gar nicht glauben, wie glücklich er war.

Als sie sich lösten blickte Hinata einfach nur glücklich zurück und strahlte Kenma an: „Das war … wow! Viel besser, als ich gedacht hatte!"

„Und warum zerrst du mich dafür hier her? Shouyo ...", murmelte Kenma und musterte den anderen einfach nur verwirrt.

„Ich wollte diese Tradition mal ausprobieren!", sagte Hinata wieder rotwerdend, dabei nach oben deutend.

Nachdenklich sah Kenma über sie und erblickte einen Mistelzweig, bevor er grinste und Hinata zu sich zog und erneut küsste, bevor er ihn einfach aus dem ganzen Trubel nach draußen zog. „Du bist manchmal ein naiver Trottel, Shouyo", sagte Kenma ihn anlächelnd, „aber deswegen liebe ich dich auch."

Überrascht über diese Reaktion strahlte Hinata ihn kurz darauf aber wieder an: „Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
